amor imposible
by HachikOoO111709
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si por alguna razon te enamoras de alguien imposible? ¿Qué ganarias? Ay veces que una persona se enamora de un imposible…¿es mejor callarte ese sentimiento o salir herido al confesarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**H0ola**

**Pues aquí con un nuevo proyecto, espero les guste**

**Si alguno de ustedes estaba leyendo dos mundos TOTALMENTE diferentes tengo que decirles que por fallas tecnicas ya no podia subir los capitulos de ese fic. :( pero no se preocupen lo subire luego nn**

**Ccs no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento**

**Sumary: **- **¿Qué pasaria si por alguna razon te enamoras de alguien imposible¿Qué ganarias? Ay veces que una persona se enamora de un imposible…¿es mejor callarte ese sentimiento o salir herido al confesarlo?**

**Sumarry 2 : syaoran es el hombre mas muejeriego de toda la secundaria, sakura la niña mas ñoña y reservada de todaa la secundaria¿Qué pasaria si por una apuesta andan?**

**Amor imposible**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El amor no es facil, mucho menos cuando eres adolescente, un amor imposible es todavía mas difícil, de hecho…¿Quién a dicho que nunca ha sufrido por amor? **

**Cap 1**

**- **el dia transcurria tranquilamente, era un dia de diciembre, faltaba poco para las vacaciones, todos las esperaban ansiosamente, bueno no todos:

-sakura! Sakura!! Tierra hablando a sakura!- decia tomoyo a su mejor amiga- hoe? Que pasa tomoyo-decia sakura mientras se levantaba de su lugar- pues que ya se acabaron las clases! En que mundo estas saku?- dijo tomoyo mientras salian del salon – jaja esque no dormi nada ayer-decia sakura- y eso por que?- dijo preocupada su mejor amiga tomoyo.

- pues por que ya vienen los examenes tommy- dijo sakura- y eso que? Ay saku tu eres muy inteligente pero tambien piensa en otras cosas que no sea la escuela- decia tomoyo a su mejor amiga mientras hiban a los lockers-.

- como en que?- le pregunto sakura a tomoyo mientras abria su locker- pues no se, ya se! Podrias arreglarte un poco mas el cabello, no se planchatelo o…¿no hay algun chico guapo que te guste?- le pregunto sakura a tomoyo

- ay tommy ya te he dicho miles de veces que me gusta mi chongo (churro, cabello como hecho bola con una liga ps) y no, ya te dije que no me gusta ningun chico ay mis lentes!- decia sakura mientras sacaba unos lentes del gruedo de un espejo y circulares, nada bonitos debo decir.

-no te voy a dejar poner esos lentes! Damelos!-dijo tomoyo mientras trataba de quitarselos-no! Los necesito!- decia sakura mientras trataba de alejar a tomoyo para que no le quitara sus lentes- noe s cierto, en tu casa tienes unos pupilentes los que yo te regale! Y no los necesitas! Ve nada mas los ojos que tienes! Son verdes-esmeralda!- dijo tomoyo.

- pero sabes que no me gusta usar pupilentes, andale dejame poner mis lentes-reprocho sakura- ash pues esta bien pero deveras que no te entiendo saku- dijo tomoyo mientras suspiraba

- bueno cambiando de tema vas a venir en la tarde?- le pregunto sakura a tomoyo- a lo de la reunión aquí verdad?- pregunto tomoyo- si-dijo sakura- aaa siii claro es con ropa normal no?- dijo tomoyo- creo que si- dijo sakura.

- hola- dijo rika a sakura y tomoyo- hola- dijeron tomoyo y sakura al mismo tiempo- oh ya me tengo que ir, adios rika, adios saku, las veo al rato n-n- dijo tomoyo a sakura y rika- si adios- dijeron sakura y rika.

- que onda- decia un chico de cabello castallo claro y ojos azules a otro chico- hey-le respondio un chico de cabellos castallos rebeldes y con el uniforme desfajado y unos ojos color, muy sexy-te sacaron de la clase de nuevo verdad?- decia el chico de cabellos castallos y ojos azules- si ya sabes para que preguntas- le respondio el chico de cabellos castallos y ojos ambar- uyyy que estrés syaoran consiguete una nueva novia que esa no te pone de buen humor eh jaja- le respondio el chico de ojos azules- mejor callate sino quieres que te rompa la cara si eri- le respondio syaoran.

-uyyy esta bien pues, me voy te veo al rato-dijo el chico llamado eri a syaoran y se fue-"que molesto es"- pensaba syaoran.

Hoolaaa tomoyo!- dijo sakura al ver a su amiga- holaaa saku- dijo tomoyo.

-tomoyo era de las chicas mas bonitas de toda la secundaria mas de 5 estaban tras sus huesos, y no era para menos,tenia el cabello negro un poco mas debajo de la cintura negro y sedoso una muy esbelta figura y unas buenas curvas para su edad.

- sakura en la escuela nunca se quitaba una chamarra naranja gruesa que tenia o su sueter, siempre siempre llevaba un sueter o chamarra, llevaba siempre unos lentes horribles redondos y del grueso de un espejo, no hablaba muchoo, no se reia mucho, muchos la conocia como "la nerda" o "la amiga de la chamarra naranja"

- ay no! Sueter? Hoy hace mas calor que otros dias y tu te traes sueter?- decia tomoyo- sakura llevaba un sueter-chamarra verde nopal , unos jeans, una blusa negra que apenas se veia muy poquito y unos tenis azul marino muy viejos.

- si ¿Qué tiene?- dijo sakura-saku tu eres muyy bonita, eres la mas bonita, pero..siempre te has escondido, has escondido tu belleza- dijo tomoyo- lo se pero no se esque me da cosa.

-chicas ya empezo la reunion ¿van a pasar?- le dijo una maestra porque sakura y tomoyo aun estaban en la calle- ah claro jeje- dijeron sakura y tomoyo mientras entraban a la secundaria.

-bueno primero queremos agradecer su presencia en este evento….- hablaba el director a todos los alumnos, eran cerca de las 7:00 pm pero ya estaba oscureciendo, muy pocas personas prestaban atención

-…ahora iniciaremos con una obra de teatro que sus compañeros del club de teatro han preparado para ustedes-termino de decir el director en lo que se abria el telon para dar paso a la obra.

- 8:30 pm:

- ay que ir con chiharu- le susurro tomoyo a sakura- por que? Que tiene o que?- pregunto sakura- esque perdio su celular, ay que ayudarla a buscarlo-dijo tomoyo, ya en el baño- ¿Qué no encuentras tu celular?- le pregunto sakura a chiharu

- lo deje aquí adentro de mi mochila! Ay que voy a hacer me lo acaban de comprar!- decia chiharu que estaba toda roja de la cara por las lagrimas.-y que marca era?- pregunto tomoyo- era un sonny negro y hay tenia las dos bocinas tambien en la mochila, las del celular y tampoco estan-decia chiharu aun llorando-calmate ya se ay que irlo a buscar- dijo sakura- mira yo te acompaño y que tommy valla con nilsa ¿Qué te parece?-dijo sakura a chiharu- si vamos- dijo chiharu todavía llorando.

-aquí no esta, a ver quedemonos tantito aquí, tranquilizate- decia sakura- esque no..mi celular mi papa me va a matar-decia chiharu todavía mas alterada, pero enfrente de sakura y de chiharu estaban una maestra de cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, blanca y de esbelta figura a lado de ella un chico alto de cabellos castallos con una camisa de cuadritos azules y de los botones abierta, dejando ver su camiseta y un rosario que traia puesto como collar.

-maestra cree que voy a reprobar?- dijo el chico de cabellos castallos, la maestra solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza- ayy pero ni he hecho el examen, y si lo paso con 100 paso?- pregunto el chico, la maestra solo se limito a mover la cabeza negativamente-ash-gruño el chico.

- en ese momento el chico escucho unos sollosos atrás de el y volteo-"ayy que guapo es, ay me esta viendo! Creera que soy linda?"-pensaba sakura- "queee fea es.. ay dios se les escapo un chango del zoologico"

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**holaaa**

**bueno pues espero que les guste este capitulo, es el primero asi que espero sugerencias y todo eh**

**por favor diganme lo que les gusto, lo que no, que quieren que ponga o que quite, ustedes deciden**


	2. otra persona

**Hola**

**Pues aquí sigo con mis fics**

**Antes que nada un especial agradecimiento a ****Luna-Box**** por ayudarme con el formato!! Weeee grax!!!**

**Ccs no me pertenece, la historia si.**

Cap 2: "otra persona"

no todo en la vida es el físico cierto? Bien dice un dicho "la belleza se acaba, la estupidez se refina" pero ¿entonces por que las personas juzgan solo el físico? Y si no eres guapo o una afrodita ¿Por qué es tan difícil que no te acepten o encontrar el amor?

No digo que sea asi para todos, pero, para la mayoría es difícil, porque, casi siempre tu amor esta enamorado de otra mas bonita ¿Por qué?

ºººººº

-a la mañana siguiente, un hermoso y por lo que parecía soleado sábado, el sol comenzaba a salir, los pájaros empezaban a cantar sus melodías, el viento golpeaba suavemente el rostro de una joven de ojos verde esmeralda, que, en esos momentos se encontraba plenamente dormida hasta que los rayos de un sol muy brillante la despertaron tranquilamente:

-aaaa-murmuraba sakura adormilada mientras se estiraba y abría sus ojos lentamente- o.O

-"ayyyy haber si me dejan pasar!!!!"-pensaba sakura mientras le ponia candado a su bicicleta y se hiba corriendo a clases.

Sakura hiba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, a esa hora tocaba ingles asi que no seria tanto problema entrar a la clase ya que la maestra era muy accesible con sus alumnas y aunque sakura no fuera una brillantes en ingles o en matematicas la estimaba mucho y sabia que la hiba a dejar pasar.

- "solo espero que no esten afuera de los salones ni el profe yuo ni la miss mori"- pensaba sakura mientras doblaba el pasillo, en ese momento se impacto muy fuerte con alguien o algo, y callo al piso

- lo siento esque…- decia sakura pero antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpida

- pero que paso aquí, a ver señorita ¿que horas son estas de llegar?- decia una maestra a sakura.

-lo siento miss mori!!! Esque se me hizo muy tarde, mi alarma no sono!- dijo sakura

-nunca suena! No es la primera ves que pasa, ya comprese un reloj despertador nuevo o sino yo le regalo uno- le dijo en tono amable la "miss mori".

La maestra mori era una de las encargadas de los asuntos estudiantiles, los asesoraba, ayudaba, regañaba, apoyaba, en fin, era una maestra muy amable y muy gentil con todos, tenia el cabello negro hasta los hombros y un poco mas, chino, y de complexión normal para su edad.

- espereme tantito señorita kinomoto que su compañero esta hay tirado en el suelo como perro- dijo la maestra mori a sakura mientras levantaba a un chico de cabellos castallos rebeldes, muy sexy.

- a ver levantese!- decia la "miss mori" al chico de cabellos castallos y ojos color ambar

- nooo…. tengo flojera- decia el chico ay tirado en el suelo fingiendo estar dormido.

- no que dormido ni que nada, levantese XD- decia la maestra mientras le daba unas pataditas

- ay esta bien pues- decia el chico levantadose del suelo

- ahora si, digame por que lo sacaron ahora? Digo por que no es novedad que a usted lo saquen- decia la maestra, mientras sakura esperaba ya sentada en una de las bancas que estaban a lado

-"¿no es el, el que vi ayer?"-pensaba sakura al ver al chico- "si, si es"

-a ver, usted por andar corriendo se tropezó con la señorita kinomoto, y usted kinomoto por andar levantandose tardísimo tumbo a Li, diculpense los dos:

- pero de que? Si no hicimos nada- reprocho sakura

- shhh no pregunte, vamos disculpense- dijo la maestra mori

- no tengo nada de que disculparme- dijo friamente el chico castallo

- a no? Pues que lastima, se va a quedar tooda la clase afuera, hay parado-dijo la maestra mori al chico

- pues aquí me quedo- dijo en tono desafiante el chico

- perfecto, y usted señorita kinomoto ¿se va a disculpar o no?- dijo la maestra mori a sakura que estaba mas ida

-hoe? A pues….- se quedo pensando sakura

- si o no?- dijo la maestra mori

-si, lo siento-dijo resignada sakura

- que le va a contestar Li-pregunto la maestra

- como sea- dijo el joven de cabellos castallos y ojos ambar

- deberas que eres un maleducado! XD- decia la maestra a shaoran

- puedo pasar a mi salón?-dijo sakura

- no, quitese esa chamarra (sueter, abrigo XD como le quieran decir, costumbre mia decir chamarra XD)- dijo la miss mori a sakura

- nooo!!!!!- dijo sakura alarmada

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto la maestra mori

.- no miss mori! Noo esque me da pena!! Además tengo frió!! Si! Muchoooo frio!! No me la quite- dijo sakura en tono suplicante

- esta bien pues pero ya solo faltan 20 minutos para que termine esta clase, espérense aquí afuera, que ya ahorita no los van a dejar pasar- dijo la maestra morí y se fue.

-ridicula- murmuro shaoran a sakura

- ¿? A mi? – pegunto sakura

- nooo que va, te ves ridicula- dijo shaoran sin verla

-Por que?- dijo sakura

- ve el calor que esta haciendo y tu con esa ridicula chamarra (sueter abrigo ya saben XD)

- y? alguno problema? Digo por que en nada te molesta que traiga MI chamarra YO, no tu- dijo sakura

- no, pero te ves ridicula- dijo shaoran aun sin verla

- ay si pues y, por que no me ves a la cara?- dijo sakura moleta

-por que si te veo a la cara bomito- dijo shaoran

- ¿ por que?- dijo sakura

- de lo fea que estas- dijo shaoran aun sin voltear

- ashh que pedante eres!!- dijo sakura muy molesta

- y tu que horrible!- dijo shaoran calmado y aun sin voltear

minutos después:

- asi que te llamas shaoran eh- dijo sakura en tono pedante con el

- si – dijo en tono seco shaoran- Shaoran Li, fea!!

-ohhhh que bien! n.n yo me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto- dijo sakura de buen humor, al parecer ya se le habia bajado el coraje

-oh, que padre-dijo este chico sin voltear a verla, se subio en las sillas y salto hasta la ventana de arriba del salon para ver que hacian.

- te vas a caer!!!- dijo sakura alarmada

-no seas tonta, yo nunca me caigo, o debo decir, no seas fea, no! Eso no te lo puedo pedir por que no podrias dejar de serlo-dijo shaoran apoyado en la pared de la ventana

- como quieras- dijo sakura mientras se sentaba afuera de su salon de ingles que estaba enfrente, todas las chicas estaban amontonadas en las ventanas viendo al chico que tenian enfrente escalando la pared mientras veia por la ventana de hasta arriba de su salón.

-"no puedo creer que les guste ese tipo"- pensaba sakura- "si esta guapo, pero es un patan y tiene cara de hijo de papis, no puedo creer que ayer se me aya hecho guapisimo e incluso que me haya gustado, no definitivamente yo ya no volvere a creer en el amor, no, no desde aquella ves…"

-sakura sakura!- decia tomoyo mientras le pasaba la mano enfrente para que reaccionara.

- a que pasa tommy? Ya salieron?- pregunto sakura mientras se levantaba de la silla

- si, ya-dijo tomoyo- n.n

-SAKURRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaban alrededor de unas 10 chicas

-que pasa?- dijo sakura

- conoces a ese chico?- preguntaron todas las chicas

- no- dijo sakura

-ay no seas mentirosa te vimos hablando con el, y un buen rato- dijo una de las chicas

- pero no, solo se como se llama- dijo sakura normal

- se llama shaoran li!- dijo una

- ashh todas lo sabemos- dijeron todas

- oigan luego les cuento todo esque necesito hablar con tommy- dijo sakura y se fue a desayunar con tomoyo a otro lado de la preparatoria

-ashh otro dia mas de clases- pensaba cansado shaoran aun sin levantarse de su cama- toodos los dias es lo mismo, ya estoy arto-pensaba shaoran mientras veia a una chica de cabellos negros y piel muy blanca acostada a lado de el, aun dormida y con una expresión de eterna satisfacción- todas son iguales, el mismo molde, la misma actitud de facilotas, ya estoy arto de todas ellas, quiero a alguien diferente, tan siquiera para la cama, ya no me importa, si eso me desestresa por mi mejor.

-Mejor me quito a esta de encima ahora- pensaba shaoran antes de decirle a la chica- despiertate!-dijo amenazadoramente, lo que provoco que la chica se despertara alarmada.

- que pasa?- pregunto la chica, al ver al chico a lado y todo estable se tranquilizo- ayy shaoo me asustaste- dijo la chica mientras se cubria con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo.

- vete de aquí- dijo shaoran y llevate todas tus cosas- dijo shaoran levantandose

- pero por que? No me dijiste ayer que lo habia hecho muy bien? no te gusto shao? Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?- dijo la chica desesperada- no, solo que ya me cansaste

- pero...-decia la chica

-vete, ya no me interesas- dijo shaoran

- DEVERAS SHAORAN PUEDO HACERLO MEJOR! MUCHO MEJOR! TE LO JURO!! NO ME DEJES!!-grito la chica, aun en la cama y sin ropa.

- vístete, me das lastima-dijo shaoran en tono repugnante,mientras metia algunas cosas al baño y cerrar la puerta para bañarse

-y te quiero fuera en menos de 10 minutos.-dijo shaoran antes de cerrar la puerta y meterse a bañar

-YA SON LAS 9:00 AM!!!! MI DESPERTADOR NO SONO!!!- gritaba mientras se ponía el uniforme a una velocidad sorprendente y corría abajo a desayunar.

-aaaa desayuno!!!!!- gritaba sakura mientras buscaba a su hermano.

-ya que su papa se encontraba de viaje con un grupo de arqueólogos muy reconocidos en todo Japón a Egipto por 1 mes y no podía perder esa importante oportunidad, pero no quería dejar a touya y sakura solos por 1 mes, pero touya (o Toya) decidió hacerse completamente a cargo de todo.

-aaayyy por que touya no me despertó!!-decía sakura mientras se tostaba un pan rápido- ¿que es esto?- dijo sakura mientras agarraba una nota que estaba sobre la mesa:

Monstruo:

Te estuve hablando desde las 6:30 am, no te levantaste

Te deje el desayuno en el microondas, por si no lo has

Visto, vete a la escuela ya!

atte.:

Touya

-Ayyy- grito sakura asustada por el ruido del tostador, - no hay tiempo -abrió el microondas desayuno rápidamente

-ayyy, no hay tiempo de peinarme, donde esta la liga para el cabello!! Mi sueter!! Mis lentes!!- gritaba sakura histerica- YA SON LAS 9:15!!!! NO TENGO TIEMPO MEJOR ME LO LLEVO TODO EN LA MOCHILA Y ALLA ME LO PONGO!!-grito sakura mientras cerraba con llave la puerta y salia corriendo de su casa.

&&&&&

- un chico de cabellos castallos se sale del baño con toda tranquilidad,al ver que la chica ya no esta ni dejo rastro en la cama o en el departamento, se viste y con toda tranquilidad, aun sin mayormente ropa, deja preparando su desayuno y hojea el periodico tranquilamente.

- se viste con su uniforme del dia y se revuelve un poco el cabello, sin peinarlo, sus cabellos mojados y revueltos por toda su cabeza se veia sumamente sexy, mira su reloj, por la hora era seguro que ya habian entrado y que no lo hiban a dejar entrar sino hasta el receso, desayuno sin prisa, y salio de su departamento.

Shaoran vivia en un departamento grande, solo ya que estaba en japon para completa sus estudios antes de hacerse heredero de "empresas li". asi que su madre lo habia forzado a irse a estudiar a japon, quisiera o no.

---

-no creo que me vallan a dejar pasar! T0T- pensaba sakura mientras corria a toda velocidad con la mochila y todo.

– que voy a hacer!,- murmuro sakura mientras doblaba una esquina- AYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito sakura al caer y sentir el impacto con algo o alguien.

- fijate no?- dijo en tono pedante un chico de cabellos castallos y se veia muy sexyyyy

-es…el…el pedante del otro dia no?- pensaba sakura aun tirada en el suelo

- disculpa- dijo shaoran mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- no, esta bien, gracias- dijo sakura mientras veía a shaoran ir por la mochila de sakura que estaba tirada a unos pocos metros de ahí.

-mm…esta chica va en la preparatoria tomoeda, que extraño yo conozco a todas las chicas de ahí-pensaba shaoran.

-¿como te llamas?- pregunto shaoran

- sakura-dijo sakura

-ja, sakura que?-dijo shaoran

- ay no si le digo que soy "la fea de kinomoto" no me va a dejar en paz…mejor digo que soy otra persona, el parece no darse cuenta que soy yo, si, dire que soy otra persona…¿tan diferente me veo?- pensaba sakura.

- eh?-dijo en tono seductor shaoran

- pues yo me llamo sakura hashime n.n- dijo Sakura

-a pues…mucho gusto Sakura Hashime, mi nombre es Shaoran Li- dijo shaoran mientras le besaba la mano.

-vas en la preparatoria tomoeda verdad?-pregunto shaoran

-y si le digo que no? Ohhh demonios llevo el uniforme-se maldecia mentalmente sakura. Mientras shaoran quedaba impactado con la belleza de "Sakura Hashime"

- Sakura llevaba el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, y su uniforme no la hacia ver nada mal, le hacian notar sus buenas curvas, muy buenas según la perspectiva de shaoran, tenia un aire alegre para el, demasiado.

-siii-dijo sakura

-nunca te habia visto por ahí-dijo shaoran mientras veia su reloj- ya va a ser el receso, te invito a salir

-que? A mi?- dijo sakura

-pues no hay nadie mas hablando conmigo o si?- dijo en tono sarcastico shaoran mientras sakura lo veia feo

- esta bien- dijo sakura en tono indiferente

- el sabado nos vemos en la estación de tomoeda a las 5:00 pm

- -- ok- dijo sakura y se fue normal

- que fue eso o.o? que? Me veo tan diferente o que?- pensaba sakura mientras caminaba por un atajo para llegar mas rápido a la escuela.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara el receso en la preparatoria tomoeda, sakura ya habia ido al baño a recogerse el cabello y ponerse su sueter o chamarra y sus lentes, y fue al aula 102 a buscar a tomoyo en lo que salian los demas.

-en ese momento sono el timbre- bien, eso es todo pueden salir, dijo una maestra de cabellos negros canosos, estatura promedio y con rompa muy juvenil para su edad.

- por que llegaste tarde ahora saku?- dijo tomoyo al salir de su salon y enontrarse a su mejor amiga

- pues esque no sono de nuevo mi despertador!! Y toya se fue temprano!- dijo desesperada sakura

- calma calma-dijo tomoyo

- y paso algo muy extraño de camino a la escuela- dijo sakura en tono macabro

- que paso? Cuentame- dijo tomoyo muy interesada

- wow!!! No te creo!!!!- dijo muy sorprendida tomoyo

- si!! Jaja- dijo sakura

- y que vas a hacer?- pregunto tomoyo

- pues que voy a hacer de que? No me queda de otra tengo que ir a fuerzas con el, aunque me cae de la patada!! Ashh no lo soporto! Si supiera que soy yo la fea de kinomoto XD- dijo sakura

- no eres fea! Tu te fuerzas a verte fea! Y aun asi no te ves tan mal! Aunque debo admitir que sabes como hacerle, por que si tu quieres y te dejas de poner esas chamarras o suéteres, esos chongos, ese maquillaje de payaso que te pones apropósito y esos lentes horribles!! Te verías hermosisisima saku u.u – dijo tomoyo

- sabes que eso NUNCAA pasara vdd tommy- dijo sakura acentuando el nunca

- pues no creo por que por lo del sábado jaja, pero, que pasa si las cosas se te salen de las manos?- dijo tomoyo

- no lo creo, pero si pasa, ya veré que hago- dijo sakura muy relajada

**Hoolaaa**

**Bueno pues se preguntaran por que en el primer cap dije secundaria y ahora digo preparatoria verdad? Pues esque algunas personas aca dicen que es lo mismo y no es cierto, bueno en el fic no, pero en este caso si, en el capitulo pasado me confundi y le puse secundaria pero van en prepa eh! Shaoran tiene 17 y sakura 16 e igual tomoyo, luego les dare mas datos de los personajes, por que mas adelante saldran mas.**

**Gracias a:**

**Esmeraldy****: hooolaassss amiga!!! Pues como no quieres que me quede kawaii si tu me ayudas! Por que yo soy un desastre! Y si va a ver sxs ¡! Eso k va,va, tu espera mas adelante! Grax por todo!! Amiga!!**

**Luna-Box****: como ya te dije arriba muchas gracias por ayudarme con el formato, esque no sabia ni como la hiba a hacer, me llego de momento, espero que este cap. te halla gustado, espero tus opiniones nn**

**Espero les aya gustado este cap tanto como a mi**

**Hasta el prox.**

**jennkyouyama**


	3. La cita

**Holas!!!**

**Bueno pues después de algún tiempo actualize, de verdad lo siento por tardarme tanto..pero esque tengo muchas tareas y muchos compromisos y muchos problemas y T0T ni me quiero acordar pero…**

**Para todos los que leen este cap quiero que lo disfruten porque es solo por y para ustedes….**

Cap 3: cita?...

Amor…maldito amor…tan confuso, hermoso, indeseable ,doloroso, glorioso,,la palabra mas fácil de pronunciar y la mas difícil de admitir…que seria de nosotros si esa palabra…sin ese sentimiento?

Muchos poemas hablan de el, muchas personas creen en el, millones de páginas Web y de revistas se dedican únicamente a este tema…el amor…

…si tan solo fuera tan fácil corresponderlo como decirlo…millones serian felices.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Saku…Sakura, hija, ya levántate…-decía el padre de Sakura mientras le quitaba los mechones de la cara a su pequeña hija-hoe…buenos días papa-decía Sakura aun acostada en su cama y adormilada.

-hija, perdóname, pero hoy tengo que salir temprano, tu hermano me acompañara hoy, te deje el desayuno en la mesa, desayuna bien y cualquier cosa me hablas-decía un amoroso padre a su hija

-gracias papa ¿A dónde van mi hermano y tu? ¿Qué horas son?-decía Sakura con, todavía un aire adormilada.

-son las 7:00 AM, vamos a hacer algunos asuntos de la universidad, desayuna tranquilamente, llegaremos en la noche, así que por favor no nos esperes despierta hija, te cuidas y te quiero mucho, no lo olvides n.n.

-gracias papa, igual tu-dijo Sakura mientras su padre salía de la habitación-"hoy me voy a divertir tanto…"-pensaba Sakura mientras preparaba sus cosas para meterse a bañar.

-------------

-n.n buenos días Saku…¿y ese milagro que llegaste temprano?..aun faltan 20 minutos para entrar…-dijo Tommoyo mientras acompañaba su mejor amiga a dar un paseo por la escuela

-esque, hoy me voy a divertir mucho nn-dijo Sakura con tono macabro

-a por lo de la…-decía Tommoyo justo cuando Sakura le tapo la boca antes de que dijera lo de la cita

-si, por eso u.u, no quiero que nadie mas sepa buajajaja-decía Sakura divertida

-y…se puede saber que planeas hacer? pregunto Tommoyo

-pues..ya lo veras, ya lo veras…solo te diré que le daré una lección-dijo Sakura muy seria-pero para lo de…hoy en la tarde, necesito tu ayuda Tommy.

-en que?-pregunto Tommoyo con curiosidad

-pues mas bien necesito tu ayuda y la de Eriol-dijo Sakura.

Eriol era el mejor amigo de Sakura y de Tommoyo, y Tommoyo era la mejor amiga de Sakura. Eriol era también un grado mayor que ambas, pero desde primaria era inseparables los tres, Eriol era muy popular entre las, posiblemente más que shaoran, pero a Eriol no le importaba, el las trataba a todas como reinas, pero no era mujeriego ni nada de eso, a gran diferencia que shaoran.

-no te preocupes Saku, sea lo que sea, somos tus amigos y puedes contar para todo con nosotros pero…en que nos necesitas-dijo Tommoyo muerta de la curiosidad.

-ya lo veras tommy, ya lo veras-dijo Sakura mientras iban en busca de Eriol, a decir verdad, a Sakura le gustaba ver lo curiosa que era su mejor amiga

--------

Después, en el edificio de 2 de preparatoria, lo encontraron, este al verlas, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y abrazo calidamente a Sakura y a tommoyo

-como están mis princesas? –dijo eriol

-ay pues muy bien y tu?-dijo Sakura

-no tan bien como ustedes nn-dijo eriol –y a que se debe su visita el día de hoy princesas?-dijo eriol

-pues Eriol, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Sakura

-En lo que quieras pequeña, dime, que se te ofrece? nn-dijo eriol con tono principesco-eriol tenia el cabello azulado, piel blanca, unos lentes un poco grades pero por su edad y complexión lo hacían lucir bastante sexy, una vos encantadora que enamoraría a cualquier chica, era britanico, unos hermosos ojos y el mas puro corazón.

-bien pues, primero te cuento todo…-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al oído de eriol para decirle sin que nadie mas escuchara.

------------

-wow, que clase de mejor amiga no le cuenta desde el principio todo esto a su mejor amigo?-dijo Eriol

-pues…perdón jeje-dijo Sakura-me ayudas o no?

-pues si, pero aun no me has dicho en que pequeña, en lo que tu queras…nn-dijo eriol con tono consentidor de una niña pequeña.

-pues necesito que tu me ayudes a comportarme muy fino, como si fuera una niña millonaria xD jaja-dijo Sakura

-"hay pequeña/saku, si supieras lo que están haciendo tu padre y tu hermano en estos momentos"-pensaban tommoyo y eriol mientras guardaban silencio.

-que paso? Porque de pronto se quedaron tan callados? o.o-pregunto Sakura

-no jeje por nada esque me quede pensando en como iba a hacerlo, mira lo que podemos hacer esque tu te vengas a comer a mi casa, pequeña, y te doy hoy unas lecciones básicas, mientras tommy va por la ropa de acuerdo a la ocasión, porque yo te he regalado ropa hermosa y jamás te he visto que te la pongas u.u-dijo Eriol

-gomenasai Eriol pero esque no tengo en donde usarla- replico Sakura en tono de reproche.

-pues si, esta es la ocasión perfecta…-dijo tommoyo- oh podemos ir a la casa de saku y hay comemos, si saku quiere claro. u,u de ahí pues te vas a…tu sabes-dijo tommoyo con tono misterioso.

-si, me parece una excelente idea tommy-dijo eriol

-bueno entonces así lo haremos nn-dijo Sakura muy feliz

-----------------------

Edificio de 2º de preparatoria, jardines:

-nooo, Eri, es una belleza-decía shaoran mientras dibujada una silueta en el aire (90,60,90)

-y en serio vas a tener una cita con ella?-dijo Eri

-si, hoy-dijo shaoran como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

-hoy??!?-dijo sorprendido Eri-y que vas a hacer con ella?-dijo en tono de burla Eri

-lo de siempre-dijo shaoran

-biennnn….-dijo Eri

-pero…por el uniforme que traía, se ve que es de la preparatoria tomoeda también-dijo tranquilo

-¿es de aquí? Y ¿como se llama o en que salón va?-dijo Eri emocionado

-si serás idiota, te dije hace rato que no sabia en que salón va, solo se que se llama Sakura Hashime.

-Sakura Hashime? Me parece que no hay ninguna con ese nombre-dijo Eri

-no lo se, investigare.-dijo shaoran

----------------------

2:00 PM, casa Kinomoto:

T-T noo eso nooo- decía Sakura en tono de reproche

Pero pequeña, yo te lo compre, y se que te veras estupenda con esto, además no es nada provocativo-dijo Eriol mientras le daba la ropa

T0T esque nooooo…-insistía Sakura

Saku, te aseguro que con esto no te va a distinguir para nada…-dijo tommoyo

Pero..y si me pongo esto?-dijo Sakura mientras les enseñaba un vestido de cuadros negros y blancos con un moño a la altura del cuello, un chaleco rojo, junto con un reloj barato y unos lentes de asistente barata.

-- quieres que shaoran se de cuenta de que eres Sakura "la fea"-dijo tommy- si te sigues ocultando me voy a enojar saku u/u dijo tommoyo

Princesa, yo creo que tenemos que entenderla, es muy difícil para ella-dijo eriol serio, mientras Sakura callaba.

Si, tienes razón eriol, perdón por estarte insistiendo saku, de verdad no lo hago con mala intención-dijo tommoyo.

Si, de verdad no te preocupes tommy,…se que…no lo dices con mala intención nn-dijo Sakura.

Saku, si te pones lo que tu te quieres poner shaoran se dará cuenta de que eres Sakura Kinomoto…-dijo eriol

Ash-supiro Sakura rendida…-bueno esta bien! Me pondré lo que ustedes digan-dijo Sakura rendida….

nn ay que linda pequeña, por eso te quiero.-dijo eriol saliendo de la habitación dejando solas a Sakura y tommoyo para que Sakura se cambiara.

-----------------------

5:17 PM, estación Tomoeda:

-"ya son las 5:17 pm, será que la tal Sakura Hashime se cree tanto como para dejarme aquí plantado…soy shaoran li!"-pensaba shaoran

-"ayyy porquuee!!! Si no me hubiera entretenido tanto con lo –básico- que me enseño eriol, espero que todavía este ahi el idiota ese"-pensaba Sakura mientras llegaba corriendo a la estación tomoeda-"ay esta :D"-pensó Sakura

-gomenasai!-dijo Sakura al llegar donde shaoran

- pero que te p…-decía shaoran hasta que la vio, Sakura llevaba una blusa rosa con escote y con un moño color magenta abajo del busto, la blusa llegaba un mas debajo de donde empezaban los jeans, unos jeans entubados a la cadera, el pelo suelto un poco mas debajo de los hombros y unos zapatos de cuadros escoceses con bastantes cuadros y tonalidades de rosa, se veía muy bien al gusto de shaoran-n..no importa, ¿nos vamos?-dijo shaoran

-si claro, pero…¿a dónde?-dijo Sakura

-al cine- dijo shaoran

-a. bien nn-dijo Sakura

---------

Centro comercial tomoeda 5:30 PM:

-y bien princesa ¿A dónde vamos? La función es hasta las 7:00 PM

-"ay mira que confiadito…PRINCESA TU ABUELA!...contrólate Sakura"-pues…no lo se…hay que dar una vuelta…ver las tiendas nn-dijo Sakura

-pues si, princesa-dijo shaoran mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Sakura y caminaban por el centro comercial tomoeda, Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda porque todos los chicos presentes no le quitaban la mirada de encima y mas por tener el brazo de shaoran atravesado, y las chicas ,a shaoran, no le quitaban la mirada de encima, aunque por Sakura, podían secuestrar a shaoran en ese momento y ella feliz.

-oye, te ves hermosa-dijo shaoran de lo mas casual, aun sin quitar su brazo de Sakura.

-eh…gracias….-dijo Sakura-"ayyy no lo soporto…es tan pedante"-pensaba Sakura

-----------------

10:15 PM restaurante délices…"

-oye princesa ¿Qué te pareció la película?-dijo shaoran mientras le pasaba uno de los menús a Sakura

-"esto esta en francés….o.O"-decía Sakura mientras veía el menú

-hay algún problema princesa?-dijo shaoran al ver la cara de Sakura-oh…ya entiendo, quieres el menú en español?-dijo shaoran en tono pedante

-si, jeje, por favor- "¬¬ maldito ayyy te odio!!! No te soporto! Pero ya veras…ya veras"-pensaba Sakura –pues me gusto mucho la película nn

-sabes princesa…eres hermosa-dijo shaoran

-gracias, tu eres muy guapo-dijo Sakura-oye princesa, quieres volver a salir mañana conmigo?-dijo shaoran mientras le daba a Sakura el menú en español

-si claro, me encantaría nn-"y así de pasada veo que se me ocurre pero mañana te voy a enamorar…"-dijo y pensó Sakura

-----------------------

11:00 PM Afuera del restaurante délices…

- oye princesa, me dijiste ayer que ibas en la preparatoria tomoeda verdad?-dijo shaoran

-eto…"ayyy porque tenia que traer el uniforme!! T0T…ahora que le digo…."-pensaba Sakura

-princesa? Jeje, que pasa?-dijo shaoran

-eto…nada jeje, si voy en la preparatoria tomoeda pero….-decía Sakura hasta que fue interrumpida-"no…si me sigue preguntando se arruinara todo…ay dios….me odio por lo que voy a hacer…"-prensaba Sakura

-y dime princesa en qu..-decía shaoran hasta que Sakura lo interrumpió

-En ese momento Sakura agarro a shaoran de la nuca y lo beso…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**h0olazzz**

**weno pues tarde pero actualice, esque tengo muchas tareas acumuladas pero…muchas ideas para mis fics!!! Así que espero poder entre estas 2 semanas actualizar los otros dos ficus porque…T0T mis lectores merecen eso y mas!! T0T ay como los quiero!!! Ahora…contestar reviews nn:**

**Luna-Box** **h0ola, me alegran mucho las sugerencias jeje, porque así de pasada y aprendo algo no? xD, me alegra que leeas mi fic y que te guste, y espero que también leas el próximo cap! Y que de pasada leas mis otros fics no xDD jeje xiao!**

**Runaroka****: h0olaz!! Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y en cada tiempo libre que tengo trato de actualizar, aunque nunca me ajusta el tiempo xD pero espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, y sobre tu fic de ****" Amor Verdadero" si lo estaba leyendo pero como he estado tan presionada ya le perdí el hilo xD pero mañana si puedo lo vuelvo a leer la verdad solo me acuerdo de algunos cachitos de la historia pero estaba muy interesante…xiao y animo con tu historia!**

**LoReNiSH:** **alo alito! Pues aquí tienes el cap 3!!! Espero y hallas disfrutando tanto el leerlo como yo el escribirlo nn De verdad que bueno que a ti te guste mi fic nn lo del maquillaje y su pasado pues un poco mas adelante entraremos en esos detalles pero…tendrás que leer un par de caps mas en lo que eso sucede u/u jeje…bye bye!**

**ann-qu: konichiwa! n.n espero que a ti tmb te allá gustado este cap y sobre saku pues…ella tiene sus razones…y muy poderosas debo decir u/u pero eso dentro de algunos caps lo sabrás pero vas a tener que leer para averiguarlo xD**

**-ahora…desaparece por este sombrero!!-dice jennkyouyama mientras pone un sobrero en el piso y se trata de meter….- Ò.Ó oh demonios no cabo!! XD Ò.Ó maldito sombrero de ·"$/&(/(**

**-O.O….-espectadores**

**-u/u perdón…hay niños presentes! xD…Ò.Ó QUE TE PASA SOMBRERO!!! DEJAME ENTRAR!!!-grita jennkyouyama saltando en el sombrero-AHHSSS NO PUEDOOO MEJOR ME VOY!!-grita enojada jennkyouyama mientras sale del sombrero y sale por el telón **

**-O.O ….-espectadores**

**jennkyouyama **


End file.
